vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rem
|-|Normal= |-|Oni mode= Summary Rem is one of the twin maids working for Roswaal L Mathers. When Rem was born, it was decided that she was to be killed along with her sister Ram, as in the oni tribe it was seen as a curse for twins to be born. There were high hopes for Rem and Ram's parents to have a child as the oni were on the verge of extinction, and also had poor reproductive ability. Twins were seen as a curse, and it would be better to kill the infants instead of growing up with the shame of only having one horn, oni usually have two but twins have one each. Rem's life was spared because of Ram showing her power, and this fact was constantly forced upon her all her life, and as such, she developed an inferiority complex. Her sister was seen as the next oni god because of her abilities and Rem was an extra, people always wondered how much more powerful Ram would be if she two horns instead of one. When the oni village was under attack and the oni killed Ram protected Rem and as a result lost her horn, and in that instance, Rem smiled, she deep down was happy her sister lost her horn, she couldn't forgive herself for this. Even after Ram lost her horn and was nowhere near as powerful as she was before, and Rem exceeded her in her choices as a maid, Rem still thought herself inferior to her sister. She always acted cold and distant to those around her except her sister, and it wasn't until Subaru saved her that she genuinely allowed herself to be happy, everything she did before was for her sister. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-B with magic | 8-B Name: Rem Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Female Age: 17 (Arc 1-2); 18 (currently suspended) Classification: Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low) in Oni Mode, Enhanced Smell, Extrasensory Perception Attack Potency: Wall level (Can create sizable dents in huge rock formations), City Block level with magic (Can freeze 22 tons of water vapor in a few seconds to create a huge spear of ice) | City Block level (Was able to damage Ley, and permanently scar him) Speed: Superhuman, with Supersonic+ attack speed (Comparable to Ram) | Supersonic+ (Jumped hundreds of meters in seconds. Kept up with Ley) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Her mace is so heavy it makes a dent in the ground if she lets it go) Striking Strength: Wall Class | City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Took a landslide attack that uprooted several trees and hit her several meters into the air, and fell face first into the ground and still got back up), City Block level with Magic (Survived a massive explosion caused by the Fire magic of several Witch Cultists, should also be able to create a City Block level ice barrier as she can create a City Block level Al Huma using the same mana) | City Block level Stamina: High (Can beat 1000 soldiers by herself, can take numerous injuries and still keep fighting) Range: Tens of meters normally. Hundreds of meters with Magic. Standard Equipment: Her flail Intelligence: Being a member of the oni tribe, the strongest demi-human race, Rem is naturally suited for combat, and also has senses capable of picking up approaching enemies or threats from several meters away. Weaknesses: If she recklessly uses her horn the recoil could leave her battered, if she stays in her oni form too long she will be unable to differentiate friend from foe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Huma:' Using water magic, Rem creates a barrier around herself. *'El Huma:' Rem uses her magic to control water, it has also been shown to manipulate blood although she has to be in direct contact with blood to use it. *'Al Huma:' Rem uses her magic to create ice in the shape of spears which she shoots at her enemies. *'Oni Bloodline:' As an Oni, Rem can enter her Oni Form, in which she manifests a single white horn on her forehead. The horn absorbs mana from the atmosphere, and increases her physical abilities and increases her regenerative abilities, allowing her to heal injuries and broken bones in an instant. Key: Normal | Oni Mode Others Notable Victories: Saitama (During Training) (One Punch Man) Saitama's profile (Note: This was base Rem with magic restricted and Post 300 days Saitama. Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Saya Kisaragi (Blood-C) Saya's profile (Oni mode Rem and True Personality Saya were used, Both were Bloodlusted and Speed was Equalized) Akame (Akame ga Kill!) Akame's profile (Base Rem, BoS Akame, Speed Equalized and both has basic knowledge of each other) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Demons Category:Maids Category:Healers Category:Mace Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Internet Characters Category:Flail Users Category:Blood Users Category:Isekai Characters